HEBA Princesse guerrière Tome 2 - La Reine du mal
by O.DolceFolia
Summary: Depuis la fin de la Guerre, Heba et Atem, filent le parfait amour dans leur Royaume. Un amour qui cependant ne réjouit pas tout le monde. Dans un gigantesque château noir, au fond de la forêt, vivait la sorcière Vivian. Elle tentera tout pour les séparer et répandre le mal. L'amour d'Heba et Atem sera-t-il assez fort pour déjouer les plans diaboliques de cette Reine du mal?
1. CHAPITRE 1 : LES SÉPARER A TOUS PRIX

Heba princesse guerrière tome 2 : La reine du mal.

 _Bonjour à tous, bienvenue dans le Tome 2 de "HEBA PRINCESSE GUERRIÈRE " . Encore merci d'avoir prêté autant d'attention au premier tome de cette saga. En espérant que cette suite vous plaira, je vous laisse parcourir le premier chapitre de " La reine du mal"._

 _L'univers de "La caverne de la rose d'or" et "Yu-gi-oh!" ainsi que leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, leurs inventeurs originaux sont Lamberto Bava, Gianni Romoli, Andrea Piazzesi et Kazuki Takahashi._

 _Les images originelles de la couverture ne m'appartiennent pas, je suis juste celle qui a réalisé l'assemblage._

* * *

CHAPITRE 1: LES SÉPARER A TOUT PRIX

Dans une sombre et funeste forêt, vivait une reine, cruelle et sans cœur nommé Vivian. Cette femme était une véritable sorcière, son passe-temps favoris était de répandre le mal autour d'elle et d'apporter malheur et désolation partout où elle passait. Elle portait toujours une longue robe noire fendue jusqu'à mi-cuisse, avec un décolleté bien plongeant afin de ne laisser aucune place à l'imagination ; elle était coiffée de deux macarons sur le dessus de sa tête lui permettant d'accrocher son diadème, orné de pierre d'onyx.

Elle arpentait les couloirs de son palais recherchant ses serviteurs.

« Où êtes-vous maudits esclaves insignifiants ?! »

Dans l'un des petits salons du château, un jeune garçon d'environ treize ans, était en train d'arroser un rosier que lui et sa sœur avait mis en pot. Ce jeune garçon s'appelait Léo, il avait les yeux noisette et la particularité d'avoir les cheveux de couleur colombin (nuance de violet), ces derniers était suffisamment longs pour qu'il puisse les attacher en queue-de-cheval. Le jeune garçon n'avait pas que cette particularité, non en réalité, il était un petit sorcier des éléments, tout comme sa petite sœur Rebecca âgée de douze ans. Il contrôlait les éclairs et la foudre, sa sœur contrôlait aussi la foudre ainsi que le tonnerre et la pluie.

« Attention, je commence à m'énerver ! Où êtes-vous bon sang ?! »  
Léo entendait, la reine approchée, mais il n'a pas eu le temps de cacher le pot de fleurs avant qu'elle n'entre dans la pièce.

« Léo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
\- J'ai été vers les nuages pour récupérer de l'eau de pluie puisque Rebecca n'est pas là.  
\- Et pourquoi donc, vas-tu embêter les nuages pour avoir de l'eau de pluie ? Que caches-tu derrière ton dos petit morveux ? Des fleurs ?!  
\- C'est Rebecca et moi qui les avons plantées, elles sont colorées, si raffinées, si belles…  
\- Comment ça colorées ?! C'est hors de question, je n'accepterai pas la moindre couleur dans ce château. »

Poussant Léo sur le côté Vivian passa sa main au-dessus du rosier, rendant les pétales de roses de couleur corail aussi noir que du charbon. Satisfaite du résultat, Vivian reporta son attention sur le jeune Léo.

« Ne me dis pas que toi et ta sœur, vous avez décidé de vous changer en de vrais petits anges ?! Quelle horreur !  
\- Non, non, ce n'est pas ça… On les a plantés pour vous faire une farce.  
\- Ça, c'est une bonne idée. C'est vrai après tout si nous ne pouvons pas faire de vilains tours au monde extérieur, nous allons pouvoir nous jouer de mauvais tour entre nous. Il ne faudrait pas perdre les bonnes habitudes. Ah Léo si tu savais à quel point je me sens vicieuse aujourd'hui, hystérique, intenable, si aigre, bref, je suis insupportable !  
\- Oh, dans ce cas, vous êtes à votre apogée Votre Altesse.  
\- Arrrrh, Crois-moi Léo, il n'y a rien qui ne me met plus en rage que l'Amour, cela me donne d'autant plus de volonté à répandre le mal.  
\- Vous êtes amoureuse Reine Vivian ?  
\- MAIS NON PAS MOI IMBÉCILE ! Dehors, dans l'un des royaumes voisins, il y en a deux qui ne cesse d'exalter leur amour. Ces deux-là s'aime tellement à tel point que j'en ai des haut-le-cœur. Je t'assure, que je ne pourrais jamais connaître le repos, tant que je ne les aurais pas séparés !  
\- Rebecca est allé leur remettre votre cadeau de Mariage spécial.  
\- Ah oui, et d'ailleurs comment ça se fait que je n'ai aucune nouvelle ?! Contacte-là tout de suite, je veux savoir qu'est devenue ton idiote de sœur ! »

Léo forma un cercle avec de la foudre et chercha à connecter son esprit avec celui de Rebecca afin de voir à travers ses yeux.

Justement, Rebecca se trouvait sur un chariot aux côtés d'une femme de forte corpulence. Elle était assez différente de son frère, elle avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus. Devant elles plusieurs chariots avec plusieurs personnes transportant des coffrets et de nombreux paquets, tous se rendaient au Château d'Heba et Atem, afin d'apporter leurs présents pour féliciter les futurs mariés pour leur fiançailles, et leur mariage à venir.

« Dis-moi ma petite, que transportes-tu dans cette boite pour les jeunes mariés ?  
\- Pour vous dire la vérité je n'en sais rien, il faudrait que vous le demandiez à ma maîtresse. Elle n'est pas venue, parce qu'elle n'a pas été invitée à la cérémonie. Il faut certainement être très chic et avoir beaucoup d'argent pour y assister.  
\- Ou alors, il faut être comme nous, loufoque et extravagant. »

Quelques mètres plus loin un groupement de brigands, encercla l'ensemble des voyageurs les menaçant de leur épée. Le Chef des brigands Keith ordonna à ses hommes de dépouiller chaque chariot de tous les trésors qu'ils contiennent.

« Jetez vos armes, donnez-nous votre argent et vos bijoux, et rapidement si vous tenez à la vie. »

Kent s'approcha d'une femme, lui arracha ses bijoux, tout en lui capturant le bras avec son fouet ; la femme hurlait de peur.

« Arrête de beugler, ça m'embêterai de devoir brutaliser une femme, mais je vais y être obligé si tu ne la ferme pas ! En même temps ça ne sert à rien de crier, on est au milieu de nulle part, personne de t'entendras.

\- Qui vous a dit cela ?! »

Au loin, Kent vis arriver vers eux un chevalier à cheval.

« Baissez vos armes ! Tous sans exception !  
\- Tu crois vraiment pouvoir m'arrêter en étant seul ? »

Keith s'aperçut qu'il avait parlé un peu trop vite, une demi-douzaine de soldats arriva aux côtés de ce fameux Chevalier.

« Si vous refuser de vous conformer à mes ordres, ce sera mon épée qui vous fera vous y plier ! »

Keith dégaina son épée, attendant l'attaque du chevalier, tous les soldats, se lancèrent à l'assaut des brigands qu'ils ne tardèrent pas à désarmer et à maîtriser. Keith croisa vivement le fer avec son adversaire, au bout de quelques coups d'épée, Kent perdit l'équilibre et tomba de cheval.

« Tu fais partie de la garde du Roi ?  
\- Non ! Je fais partie de la garde de la Reine. Un conseil, rendez-vous immédiatement, comme l'on fait vos hommes.  
\- Tu souhaites peut-être te battre contre moi, mais je tiens à te prévenir. Aucun homme n'a été en mesure de me battre lors d'un duel. »

Keith, se releva et se jeta sur son adversaire, maniant son épée avec ardeur, seulement le chevalier face à lui était tout aussi douer avec sa lame que lui.

« Peut-être qu'aucun homme ne pourra jamais vous battre… »

Keith fut désarmé en quelques secondes, avec une lame pointée sur sa gorge.

« Serais-tu devenu raisonnable ? »

L'adversaire du bandit releva la visière de son casque afin de faire connaître son identité.

« En revanche, une femme est capable de vous vaincre !  
\- Une femme ?! Ah ça y est je comprends… Je présume que tu es Heba.  
\- Certes, on ne peut rien vous cacher. Maintenant, je vous ordonne de déposer vos armes, de remonter sur vos chevaux et de rebrousser chemin. Jeter tous vos armes devant moi, et je vous avertis, vous aurez de plus gros problème, si vous vous hasardez au nouveau sur mes terres avec une arme. »

Tous les bandits jetèrent leur épée au pied de la jeune Reine qui pointait toujours son épée dans la direction de leur chef. Celui-ci lança un regard noir en direction d'Heba, se recula et se dirigea vers son cheval. Avant de le monter, il se retourna pour s'adresser à la femme qui l'avait humilié devant tous ses hommes.

« Nous nous retrouverons, et crois-moi ce sera sans tarder !  
\- Si vous revenez en paix, vous serez toujours le bienvenu Keith. Si vous venez à l'oublier, je raconterai qu'une femme vous à désarmé à qui souhaitera l'entendre. Cela dit, il est peut-être possible que l'un de vos hommes, l'ébruite avant moi. »

Un brigand à côté de Kent, se mit à rire à gorge déployée se moquant ouvertement de lui. Kent, n'eut aucun scrupule à le fouetter au visage pour le faire taire.

« Tu verras, un jour, tu finiras bien par poser un pied en dehors de ton territoire ensorcelé de magie blanche, et à ce moment-là, je serai là pour te montrer comment je m'y prends pour dompter une sauvageonne telle que toi. Et sans armes. Aller, à bientôt… Ma Reine… »

Amusée, Heba regarda le brigand s'en aller la queue entre les jambes, dépouillé non seulement de son arme de ses gains, mais aussi de son orgueil.

Vivian, observait la jeune souveraine ; à travers l'écran magique formé par son serviteur ; avec mépris.

« Non mais attends, je rêve ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est ce qu'on appelle une femme ?!  
\- Attendez Majesté, ce n'est pas une femme lambda, c'est la Reine en personne, et c'est elle qui va se marier. C'est donc son amour qui vous met dans une telle rage ?  
\- Alors c'est donc elle mon ennemie. Très franchement, je me demande, quel genre de personne pourrait abandonner son âme ainsi que son cœur pour une femme aussi fade… »

La petite Rebecca s'était réfugiée derrière des buissons près de la rivière, lorsqu'elle chercha à reprendre son chemin elle trébucha sur des branchages éparpillés sur le sol et tomba à l'eau. Rebecca s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à la grosse boite qu'elle tenait dans ses bras essayant de rester la tête hors de l'eau, le problème, c'est qu'elle ne savait pas nager.  
Quelques mètres plus loin, Atem, Seto et Mahad était en route pour rentrer au château. Le Roi avait une mine morose, et pensive.

« Tu sais Seto, j'avais fait la promesse de ne pas revenir au château sans le Roi Salomon »

Après près de dix mois sans nouvelle de son grand-père Heba avait demandé à Atem de partir à sa recherche à travers le royaume, elle et ses sœurs s'inquiétaient pour leur dernier parent. Cela faisait un mois qu'Atem, Seto et Mahad arpentait le royaume de long en large sans trouver la moindre trace du vieux souverain. Seto et Mahad avaient convaincu Atem de retourner au château, ils pensaient que cela lui ferait du bien de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec Heba, du plus leur Mariage arrivait à grand pas, Atem arriverait juste à temps pour la célébration de leurs fiançailles. En passant sur le pont qui traversait la rivière, Atem entendit les appels au secours de la petite Rebecca. Sans hésiter, le Roi descendit de cheval et plongea dans la rivière pour aider la petite fille à sortir de l'eau. En arrivant sur le bord, Rebecca fut aidée par Mahad.

« N'aie plus peur, tu ne risques plus rien. Tu viens d'être sauvé par le Roi.  
\- Bon, c'est bon maintenant que tu as joué les héros, il faut songer à te remettre ne selle Atem ! »

Seto était vraiment impatient de rentrer, Kisara lui manquait terriblement, il avait hâte de pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras. Alors voir Atem, faire du zèle en jouant les sauveurs de demoiselle en détresse.

En entendant le nom prononcé par l'homme grincheux encore sur son cheval, Rebecca se retourna vers son sauveur qui était complètement trempé.

« Vous êtes le Roi Atem ?  
\- Oui, c'est bien moi. Je peux savoir qui tu es ? Et puis que tiens-tu fermement entre tes bras ? »

Rebecca ne répondit pas elle se contenta de regarder le souverain avec un sourire de gratitude pour lui avoir sauvé la vie. Au même moment au château noir, Vivian regardait le visage d'Atem à travers les yeux de la petite fille et reconnu que l'homme avait un certain charme.

« Hummm, plutôt pas mal, pour un mortel. Ce n'est pas de chance pour cette pauvre Heba. Quand j'affectionne mon ennemie, le fait de lui infliger douleur et chagrin, me procure un plaisir incommensurable."


	2. CHAPITRE 2: CADEAUX DE FIANÇAILLES

CHAPITRE 2: CADEAUX DE FIANÇAILLES 

Après avoir déposé la petite Rebecca à l'entrée du château, Atem, Seto et Mahad, traversèrent la foule, qui acclamait son bonheur de voir leur jeune Roi de retour. Ils saluèrent le peuple avant de se rendre dans les écuries pour ensuite aller retrouver leurs compagnes tant aimées.

Pendant ce temps, Heba arrivait part l'une des entrées arrière du château, descendit de cheval, enleva son casque et se dirigea vers les gouvernantes qui l'attendaient pour l'aider à retirer son armure. À peine Heba eue-t-elle le temps de souffler une minute qu'une autre de ses gouvernantes arriva vers elle en courant complètement paniqué :

« Vite Votre Altesse, dépêcher vous ! Le Roi Atem vient de rentrer !  
\- Ont-ils retrouvés mon grand-père ?  
\- Hélas non, et c'est bien ce qui rend sa Majesté Atem si malheureux. Sérieusement Heba, est-ce qu'un jour vous allez-vous décider à abandonner votre chasse aux bandits et hors-la-loi ?  
\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Très franchement, tu me vois en train de coudre toute la journée ou de faire la cuisine ? Tu vois, Atem lui au moins, il me connaît bien. Il sait parfaitement ce qui me plaît.  
\- C'est fou à quel point, vous pouvez être têtu… Quand est-ce que vous finirez par devenir…  
\- Une Femme ? Eh bien, peut-être, lorsque tu auras décidé de ne plus me traiter comme une gamine. »

Dans l'une des salles de réception du château, les serviteurs était en train de rassembler dans un coin de la pièce les cadeaux reçus des divers royaumes, pour les futurs époux. Kisara, faisait le tour l'ensemble des merveilleux présents juxtaposés dans la pièce. Elle s'extasiait devant chaque joyau, objets d'art et malles remplit de tissus précieux. Certes, pour son mariage avec Seto, elle avait reçu également de nombreux cadeaux, mais pas autant. Toutefois, elle savait que le mariage d'Heba et Atem était le plus attendu du pays, par rapport au sien ou à celui d'Isis et Mahad. En se retournant pour retourner auprès de son aînée, elle fut attirée par un somptueux coffret noir parsemé de gravure en argent, celui-ci était entre ouvert.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien y avoir là-dedans ? C'est dingue d'être aussi curieuse. »

Justement, comme pour répondre à sa curiosité, le coffret termina de s'ouvrir, révélant une statuette en or Macif représentant un hibou. L'oiseau était orné de deux grands germes Onyx représentant ses yeux.

« Oh, ça, alors, c'est une vraie merveille ! Ça doit valoir une fortune un objet pareil…  
\- Kisara ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Veux-tu bien revenir à ta broderie s'il te plaît ?  
\- Ohhhh… D'accord Isis, j'arrive. »

La princesse aux cheveux blancs, revint s'asseoir à côté de sa sœur, avec une moue boudeuse. Elle en avait assez de broder, cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'elles passaient plusieurs heures à se consacrer à cette broderie. De plus, Kisara en avait assez de se piquer sans arrêt avec son aiguille.

« Aller Kisara, dépêche-toi, sinon il n'y a aucune chance que cette robe soit terminée à temps pour le mariage.  
\- Oui, et bien pour ça, il faudrait déjà qu'Heba soit plus souvent au château. Cela me surprend que tu ne dises rien à ce sujet.  
\- Tu sais bien que ça ne servirait à rien de la réprimander. Tu la connais, à peine elle entend l'appel d'un garde, qu'elle est déjà à cheval.  
\- Qui est déjà à cheval ? »

Heba, fit son entrée dans la pièce pour rejoindre ses sœurs. Depuis son arrivée au château, elle avait pris le temps de se changer, de se maquiller et de se coiffer pour le retour de son bien-aimé. Elle s'assied près de Kisara avec un sourire moqueur.

« J'ai l'impression, que vous étiez encore en train de dire du mal de moi n'est-ce pas ? »

Isis et Kisara se contentèrent de ricaner, face à leur petite sœur. Elles entendirent soudain les portes de la salle s'ouvrir derrière elles. Atem, Seto, et Mahad entrèrent dans la pièce dans un silence presque cérémonieux. Isis et Kisara se levèrent pour aller embrasser leurs époux, laissant clairement apparaître leurs ventres bien arrondis par les bébés qui grandissaient en chacune d'elles. De délicats baisers, de tendres étreintes ainsi que doux mots d'amour, furent échangé entre les deux couples à nouveau réunis.

Atem, se dirigeait à son tour vers la femme qu'il aime. Il plongea un instant son regard dans les sublimes prunelles Améthyste d'Heba avant de ce penché pour l'embrasser tendrement. Quand il rompit le baiser, il regarda une nouvelle fois dans les yeux de sa bien-aimée avant de s'exprimer :

« Nous avons, parcourus tout le royaume pour pouvoir retrouver ton grand-père. Malheureusement, nos recherches, n'ont donné aucun résultat… Pardonne-moi Heba. »

Atem baissa la tête, honteux de ne pas avoir pu tenir sa promesse de retrouver le vieux souverain. Heba senti la culpabilité de son amant, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se sente coupable. Elle lui prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains, pour ainsi l'obliger à la regarder :

« Je n'ai pas besoin de te pardonner Atem. Je sais que tu as fait tout ton possible. Cela me prouve déjà largement la grandeur de ton amour. J'aimerais pouvoir te prouver le mien, seulement, j'ai bien peur que toute cette vie ne soit pas suffisante, pour pouvoir le faire. »

Ces paroles ont réchauffé le cœur d'Atem, qui ne pût répondre que part un doux sourire avant d'entraînée sa reine dans un nouvel échange de baisers. Quand Heba et Atem s'embrassaient, ils oubliaient totalement le monde autour d'eux, savourant chaque once d'amour qui se dégageait lorsque leurs lèvres s'effleuraient. Ils n'ont pas prêté attention au fait qu'ils étaient scrupuleusement observés par une statuette de hibou qui transmettait l'échange affectueux des deux amants, à l'un des écrans magique de la Reine noire Vivian.

« Arrrh, c'est infamant ! Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi immonde, c'est répugnant !  
\- Je suis bien d'accord avec vous, c'est vraiment à vomir.  
\- Bien évidemment que c'est à vomir ! Maintenant, il faut absolument que je trouve un moyen d'essouffler cette passion avant leur mariage.  
\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi vous leur avez envoyé un cadeau ?  
\- C'était pour ne plus avoir ta sœur dans mes pattes, et cela me permet d'avoir un espion là-bas. Le problème, c'est que je ne peux pas m'y rendre, mes pouvoirs, n'ont aucun effet sur leur royaume… Arhhhh non ! Je ne peux pas laisser une telle monstruosité s'épanouir ainsi !  
\- Il vaudrait peut-être mieux l'ignorer et l'accepter. Après tout, vous avez le droit de vivre en paix vous aussi. Il faut vraiment arrêter cette guerre avec ces mortels.  
\- Mais oui ! La voilà la solution !  
\- Euh… Quelle solution ?  
\- Léo, c'est toi qui as raison. Il faut déclarer la guerre !  
\- Mais Majesté, comment pouvons-nous livrer une guerre nous n'avons même pas d'armée.  
\- Voilà la preuve mon petit Léo que tu ne sais pas tout, bien sûr que nous avons une armée, du moins je vais en créer une. »

Vivian se dirigea alors dans les combles du château avec Léo sur ses talons. Elle trouva une énorme caisse noire contenant de petits soldats de terre.

« Alors c'est avec ces soldats-là que vous voulez faire la guerre Majesté ?  
\- Oui, exactement.  
\- Vous êtes… Sûre ?  
\- Bien sûr pourquoi ? Je la trouve formidable cette armée. »

Vivian redescendit des combles, avec la caisse dans ses bras, Léo la suivait avec un air totalement confus, se demandant si sa reine n'était pas devenue folle.

« Mais Majesté, soyez réaliste ce ne sont que des jouets.  
\- Oui, tu as raison, c'étaient des jouets. »

La sorcière, ouvrit la fenêtre, la plus proche pouvant donnée sur la cours centrale du château, et jeta le coffre à jouets par celle-ci. Le coffre explosa en percutant le sol, laisser gisez sur le sol les nombreuses statuettes de terre. En quelques secondes, les soldats prirent vie et grandir pour retrouver une taille plus réaliste.

« Et voilà le travail !  
\- Alors vous allez envoyer ces soldats sur leur territoire ?  
\- Non Léo, je te l'ai déjà dit que ma magie n'avait aucun effet chez eux, si nos soldats traversent la frontière, ils redeviendront des jouets.  
\- Dans ce cas, il faut les attirer ici.  
\- C'est bien ce que j'avais l'intention de faire.  
\- Mais comment on va faire ça ? C'est vrai après tout, ils n'ont aucune raison de nous déclarer la guerre.  
\- Justement, il faut qu'on trouve un moyen d'attirer leurs troupes ici. De toute façon, je crains que ces deux immondes amants, ne pourront être séparé que si le jeune Roi n'a pas d'autre choix que de partir en Guerre. »

De retour dans le royaume voisin, la remise des cadeaux de fiançailles avait commencé. Seto et Mahad avaient offert à Atem, une nouvelle Dague avec ses initiales gravées à la base de la lame. Isis et Kisara présentaient à leur tour leur cadeau à leur petite sœur. Une Magnifique traîne pour sa robe de mariée broder avec du fil doré, la broderie était parsemé de petite pierre grenat et améthyste rappelant chacune la couleur des yeux des jeunes mariés.

« Isis, Kisara, c'est magnifique !  
\- Voilà Heba, c'est notre cadeau de mariage à toutes les deux.  
\- Tu sais moi aussi, je l'ai brodé, je te le jure avec mes petites mains.  
\- Merci beaucoup mes sœurs. Remarque, je l'aurais vite deviné regarde l'état de tes doigts. »

Les trois sœurs rirent des nombreuses poupées placées aux doigts de la cadette. Atem s'approcha doucement des sœurs pour pouvoir attirer leur attention. Heba embrassa ses sœurs pour leur remercier encore pour leur magnifique cadeau et se dirigea vers Atem qui lui souriait.

« J'ai également un cadeau pour toi Heba. »

Il sortit de sa poche une somptueuse bague en or, ornée un magnifique rubis.

« Cette bague appartenait à ma mère. Elle me l'a remise juste avant de mourir. Je ne l'ai jamais ôté. Je pense qu'aujourd'hui, c'est à ton tour d'avoir l'honneur de la porter. »

Atem, pris doucement la main gauche de sa fiancée, pour y glisser la bague de sa mère à son annuaire. Heba regarda la bague avec admiration. Comme venait de le dire Atem, c'était un honneur pour elle de porter un bijou aussi significatif, que la bague de la mère de l'homme qu'elle aime.

« Merci Atem, elle est sublime, j'en prendrai grand soin, je te le promets. »

En baissant sa main, la bague qui semblait être bien trop grande pour notre jeune Reine, tomba sur le sol. En l'entendant tomber, Heba se sentit mal, elle qui venait de dire qu'elle prendrait soin de ce cadeau, cela commençait mal

« Oh, pardon, Atem. Je suis désolé.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas grave. Si elle est trop grande pour ton doigt, tu peux toujours la porter en pendentif. »

Heba acquiesça, après avoir ramassé le bijou au sol. En relevant la tête, le regard de la Reine fut attiré par la statuette doré en forme de hibou.

« Tu as vu Atem ? C'est vraiment somptueux, qui a bien pu nous en faire cadeau ?  
\- Je n'y toucherais pas si j'étais toi ! »

Tous les invités se retournèrent pour laisser apparaître le Change Cœur Bakura, qui arborait un regard alarmant en direction de l'objet qu'Heba était sur le point de saisir.

« N'y touches surtout pas Heba. Cet objet est loin d'être un cadeau. Cet objet ensorcelé, est l'œuvre de la Reine Vivian, une odieuse femme que l'on appelle aussi la Reine Noire. »

Bakura s'approcha de l'objet en question et demanda au jeune couple de s'écarter le temps qu'il détruise cet infâme objet.

Pendant ce temps au Château noir, la Reine Vivian s'impatientait de ne pas avoir de nouvelle de la petite Rebecca.

« Léo contact-la fait quelques chose, il faut que je sache comment ça se passe là-bas. »

Léo recréa un nouvel écran magique avec de la foudre et connecta son esprit avec celui de sa cadette. Sur l'écran magique apparu un vieil homme à cheval traversant une sombre Forêt.

« Où est-ce qu'elle est cette idiote ?! Et puis d'ailleurs, c'est qui ce vieillard grotesque. ?!  
\- Eh ! Je n'aime pas qu'on me traite d'idiote ! Ce vieillard comme vous dites, c'est en fait, le Roi Salomon. Le Grand-père de Heba.  
\- Son grand-père ?! Mais c'est parfait ! C'est grâce à lui que l'on va pouvoir amener l'armée de cette petite peste sur notre terrain ! »

La réception des fiançailles d'Atem et Heba, se poursuivait. C'était maintenant au tour d'Heba d'offrir son cadeau de mariage à son futur époux. Elle se tenait devant un chandelier comportant trois bougies. Ce n'était pas un chandelier ordinaire, celui-ci était magique, c'était ce qu'on appelait le candélabre des serments.

« Voici mon cadeau de mariage, Atem. Je voudrais te faire une promesse, qui je souhaiterais, soit bénit par mon grand ami Bakura. (Heba souffla la première chandelle.). Je te promets, de ne plus jamais brandir une arme. (Elle souffla sur la seconde chandelle.). À partir d'aujourd'hui, je laisserai mon épée se plonger dans un profond sommeil ; qui demeurera éternel. »

Lorsqu'Heba souffla sur la dernière chandelle, l'ensemble des invités, ses proches et bien sûrs Atem, sur mirent à applaudir. Atem s'est rapproché de sa bien-aimée et l'embrassa sur la tempe. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui souris chaleureusement.  
« Pour être franche, je ne pensais pas que mon serment serai autant apprécié.  
\- Je sais que pour toi, faire ce serment est un énorme sacrifice. Es-tu bien sûre de vouloir le faire Heba ?  
\- Oui Atem. Je tiens à t'offrir ce présent. Pour pouvoir te prouver à quel pont ton amour mérite tous les sacrifices »

Heba, prit son épée et alla la placer dans la gueule d'un lion en pierre, laissant ensuite la place à Bakura, pour qu'il puisse la sceller.

« À partir de maintenant, jamais plus personne ne pourra brandir cette épée, qu'il soit impossible de la bouger. Qu'elle devienne à présent un symbole de paix qui survivra éternellement. »

Soudain, l'épée se mit à briller, ensuite une multitude de couches de cristal la recouvrit, créant ainsi une coquille protectrice magique. Heba regardait sa plus grande alliée tiré sa révérence, avec émotion. Elle sentit Atem enrouler ses bras autour d'elle pour la blottir contre lui. Il lui embrassa la joue, tout en la serrant fort contre lui, pour lui montrer qu'il la soutenait dans cette épreuve difficile.

« Merci pour ce cadeau, mon Amour. »

Dans la forêt, le Roi Salomon et son écuyer, s'étaient arrêté pour la nuit. Ils avaient chassé un faisan et se délectaient à présent de leur repas, au coin du feu.

« Sir Salomon, il serait peut-être temps de rentrer au château, vous ne croyez pas ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Le monde entier est mon château.  
\- Pardonnez-moi Sir, mais il me semble avoir entendu dans l'un des villages que nous avons traversé, que Heba et Atem allaient bientôt se marier. Je suis sûr que vous aimeriez être présent le jour de la cérémonie.  
\- Évidemment que j'aimerais y être présent. Seulement, puis-je te rappeler mon garçon que j'ai abandonné le trône il y a plusieurs mois. Je pense qu'il est donc préférable que je ne me fasse pas voir. Même si cela me prive à nouveau de voir l'une de mes petites-filles vivre le plus beau jour de sa vie. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entendirent des cavaliers s'approcher de leur campement de fortune. Très vite, ils se retrouvèrent encerclés par une demi-douzaine de soldats en armure noire.  
« Déposez vos armes ! Faites-le vite, croyez-moi, c'est dans votre intérêt.  
\- Vous croyez vraiment qu'un Roi, déposerait les armes sans se battre ? »

Salomon dégaina son épée et croisa le fer avec quelques-uns de ses adversaires, son écuyer tenta également de riposter, seulement il fût vite désarmé et mis à terre. Deux soldats le maintenir au sol tandis qu'un troisième s'approchait, soulevant son épée pour lui porter le coup fatal. Salomon vit son serviteur en danger de mort, et prit une décision, de se rendre.

« Arrêtez ! Epargnez ce jeune homme, je me rends.  
\- Sage décision. Enchainer le et ramener moi l'écuyer. »

L'un des soldats noirs, retira la fine couronne de Salomon et la jeta à l'écuyer terrifié.

« Ramène donc la couronne ainsi que son spectre, au château, et dis leur que s'il souhaite revoir un jour leur Roi vivant, ils devront abandonner le trône et se soumettre à la toute-puissance de sa Majesté le Roi Noir. »

L'écuyer, tremblant de peur, monta vite sur son cheval et commença à partir au galop en direction du château pour prévenir la Reine Heba, que son Grand-père était fait prisonnier. Certes, Salomon ne s'est pas débattu lorsqu'il fut enchaîné, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il accordait de la gratitude à ses ravisseurs.

« Croyez-moi, vous paierez pour cet affront ! »


	3. CHAPITRE 3 : SUIVRE SON INSTINCT

CHAPITRE 3 : SUIVRE SON INSTINCT

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé. Heba, et Atem allaient enfin unir leurs âmes et leurs cœurs à jamais, devenir enfin mari et femme. Tout le royaume était en ébullition, les derniers préparatifs étaient sur le point d'être terminés. Dans le Château, Atem et Heba se préparaient chacun de leurs côtés. Heba étaient aidée par ses sœurs, et Atem par ces deux fidèles amis. Chacun des deux futurs mariés ressentait à la fois de la nervosité et de l'excitation. Ils avaient tant attendu ce jour, ils avaient envié les mariages de leurs proches, s'impatientant de pouvoir célébrer le leur.

Atem fut le premier à descendre l'allée centrale du Château en direction de la place principale où était placé un superbe Kiosque, drapé de splendides tissus en soie nacré entrelacé de voilages brodés de fils dorés. À l'entrée de cet abri, une arche magnifique habillée d'une multitude de roses blanches et roses pâles entrelacées, avec des voilages blancs. Durant tout le long de son avancé le peuple acclamait son nom, l'applaudissait, un geste qui toucha le jeune souverain. Il prit place devant l'arche blanche avec Seto et Mahad à sa droite, et attendit patiemment, l'arrivé de sa future épouse.

La Mariée, ne tarda pas à faire son apparition et à descendre à son tour l'allée centrale pour rejoindre son futur époux. Isis et Kisara étaient à ses côtés comme demoiselles d'honneur et surtout témoins. Lorsqu'Heba porta son regard sur Atem, toutes ses craintes partirent, elle sentit son cœur s'envoler de joie, en réalisant qu'elle et Atem allaient enfin ne devenir plus qu'un. Atem non plus n'a pas pu décrocher ses yeux de sa bien-aimée. Elle portait une sublime robe couleur champagne, son bustier était recouvert de broderies doré où y étaient incrustées quelques petites pierres grenat et améthyste rappelant ainsi la couleur de leurs yeux respectif. Ces mêmes petites pierres étaient parsemées dans sa coiffure ; ses cheveux ayant retrouvé leurs longueurs d'autrefois, Kisara avait pu lui confectionné le plus beau chignon que l'on pouvait faire pour une si grande occasion qu'un mariage.

Tout le long de sa descente, Heba fut également acclamée et applaudi par le peuple. On pouvait entendre des « Vives les mariés ! » Dans tous les recoins de la place. Lorsqu'Heba se trouva face à Atem, ce dernier lui tendit sa main afin qu'elle puisse y placer la sienne. Ils se sourirent et gravirent les marches du Kiosque ; sous les applaudissements de leurs sujets ; où au sommet attendait l'homme de foi charger de diriger cette cérémonie.

« En ce temps de paix, et ce jour de grande joie, dans notre Royaume, nous sommes tous réunis aujourd'hui, pour célébrer l'amour qui unit ces deux êtres. Nous sommes ici également pour témoigner de la légitimité de ce Mariage. Atem, veux-tu bien prendre la main d'Heba et prononcer tes vœux. »

Sans attendre, Atem prit la main d'Heba entre les siennes, et la regarda tendrement, plongeant dans ses magnifiques bassins Améthyste. Son cœur cognait si fortement qu'il aurait pu penser que celui-ci voulait sortir de sa poitrine afin de se placer aux côtés de celui d'Heba.

« Heba, aujourd'hui, je veux te prendre pour épouse. Je te promets, un amour éternel, fidélité et respect. Je jure de t'aimer et te protéger ; dans la joie et peine, dans la santé et la maladie, dans les moments de gloire et de désespoirs, en temps de Guerre comme en temps de Paix. Les Dieux, et ceux que nous aimons sont aujourd'hui mes témoins. C'est ainsi devant eux que je prête mon serment. En ce jour Heba, je veux devenir ton époux.

\- En ce jour Atem, ma réponse est oui. »

Atem, ne put s'empêcher de sourire à sa réponse, par contre il devait encore se retenir de l'embrasser avec tout l'amour et la passion qu'il éprouvait à ce moment précis.

« La réponse attendue a été donnée, et nous en avons été témoins. Heba, c'est ton tour maintenant. Veux-tu bien prendre la main d'Atem et prononcer tes vœux. »  
À son tour, Heba, prit la main d'Atem entre les siennes, se plongea également dans les yeux d'Atem qui étaient remplis de joie et d'amour.

« Atem, Aujourd'hui, je veux te prendre pour époux. Je te promets un amour éternel, fidélité et respect. Je jure de t'aimer et te protéger ; dans la joie et peine, dans la santé et la maladie, dans les moments de gloire et de désespoirs, en temps de Guerre comme en temps de Paix. Les Dieux, et ceux que nous aimons sont nos témoins. C'est ainsi devant eux que je prête mon serment. En ce jour Atem, je veux devenir ta F... »

Heba s'interrompit lorsqu'elle entendit le son des sabots d'un cheval, elle se tourna et vit un homme mort de fatigue s'écroulant de son cheval, appelant son nom. Les villageois autour de lui le rattrapèrent afin qu'il ne se fasse pas mal. Heba sentit que quelques choses n'allaient pas, cet homme semblait être porteur d'une mauvaise nouvelle ; puis elle vit que cet homme avait en main un sceptre et une couronne.

« Heba, mon enfant, fini de prononcer ton serment, il ne te reste plus qu'un mot à dire. Tu dois le prononcer sinon tu ne seras pas marié. »

Heba et Atem échangèrent un regard, et comprirent qu'ils pensaient tous deux la même chose. Ils firent demi-tour et sortir du kiosque pour se rendre auprès du mystérieux messager.

« Heba… Votre Grand-père…  
\- Grand-père ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, que lui est-il arrivé ? Aller dis-moi !  
\- S'il vous plaît, donnez-moi un peu d'eau pour moi et pour mon cheval.  
\- Dépêchez-vous, donnez-lui de l'eau ! »  
L'un des villageois apporta à toute hâte un pichet d'eau pour désaltérer l'homme à bout de forces.  
« Nous, sommes tombé dans une embuscade, un groupe de cavaliers nous ont attaqués, ils ont capturés votre grand-père.  
\- Capturé ? Alors ils ne l'ont pas tué ?  
\- Non, rassurez-vous, il est en vie. Ils le retiennent en otage, ils m'ont épargné pour que je vienne vous prévenir. Ils ont dit que si vous vouliez revoir le Roi Salomon vivant, vous devez abandonner le trône de suite, et vous devrez désigner celui qui vous succédera et cela devra être le Roi Noir. »

En colère, Atem se releva et regarda ses compagnons avec détermination.

« Cette revendication est inacceptable ! Nous devons partir en Guerre. »

Quelques heures plus tard, toute une troupe de soldats se tenait maintenant en ligne sur la place où il y a quelques instants régnait la joie et l'excitation du mariage.

« Mes fidèles soldats, ce jour est particulièrement triste, d'autant plus que cette tristesse était très loin d'être attendue. Cette journée avait commencé dans la joie et les festivités, et malheureusement elle se termine dans l'ombre de la Guerre. Mais je vous donne ma parole que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour éviter cette Guerre, et je compte bien ramener notre vieux souverain vivant. Et je tiens à vous promettre que je serai prêt à donner ma vie, pour y parvenir. »

Mahad s'approcha à cheval d'une estrade où se tenaient les trois sœurs, qui avaient quitté leurs tenues festives. Elles arboraient sur leur visage, une mine triste et inquiète. Il s'approcha d'Isis et tendit son bras afin de lui caresser le visage.  
« Si les dieux le veulent, nous serons de retour, avant qu'il ne voit le jour.

\- Tout ce que je te demande Mahad, c'est de ne pas prendre de risque au cours de cette Guerre. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour le mettre au monde, mais il va falloir que tu sois là avec moi pour l'élever.  
\- Je ferai attention, je te le promets. »

Seto s'approcha également de l'estrade pour se trouver au niveau de Kisara.

« Tiens, prends ce portrait avec toi, comme ça lorsque tu combattras, jamais tu n'oublieras qu'il y a quelqu'un à la maison qui t'attend.  
\- Il ne me quittera pas. Je te promets de tout faire pour te revenir au plus vite mon amour. »

Kisara agrippa fermement Seto en éclatant en sanglots, le suppliant de ne pas la quitter. Elle qui était déjà sensible en temps normal, sa grossesse l'avait rendu encore plus émotive. Seto l'embrassa tendrement en lui murmurant que tout irai bien puis s'éloigna pour rejoindre Mahad à l'entrée de l'enceinte du château.

Ce fut au tour d'Atem de s'approcher de l'estrade pour faire ses au revoir à Heba. Il sentit un nœud dans son estomac, et son cœur se serrer en voyant la mine triste que portais le visage de sa bien-aimée.

« Atem, je veux venir avec toi !  
\- Ce n'est pas possible Heba, tu dois rester, tu le sais.  
\- Mais tu me connais, je ne peux pas rester ici… En plus maintenant que je sais que mon grand-père est en danger…  
\- Heba, tu as juré, rappel toi. Et puis pense à notre peuple, il va avoir besoin de toi, pour pouvoir le guider.  
\- Mais pour ça, il y a mes sœurs.  
\- Heba, tes sœurs, vont devoir s'occuper des enfants qui vont naître, elles ne pourront pas assurer la défense du château.  
\- C'est vrai, tu as raison. Mais, dans ce cas, Seto ou Mahad pourraient rester. Ou même l'un de tes hommes de confiance pourrait rester ici pour garder le château.  
\- Pour moi, la personne la plus digne de confiance pour garder le château sûr, c'est toi. N'ai-je pas fait le meilleur choix ?  
\- Je t'aime tellement Atem. Je t'en prie, promet moi d'être prudent. »

Heba s'avança pour embrasser son amant, tout en maintenant son visage entre ses mains, pour le garder le plus possible près d'elle. Tout en lui rendant son baiser, Atem pris Heba dans ses bras et l'aida à prendre place juste devant lui sur son cheval. Heba passa alors ses bras autour du cou d'Atem pour éviter de tomber. Atem fit avancer le cheval jusqu'à l'entrée du château où l'attendait Seto, Mahad et l'ensemble de ses soldats. Une fois, l'enceinte franchit, il déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres d'Heba avant de la faire descendre de cheval. La jeune Reine tenait fermement la main de son bien-aimé, encore quelques instants avant de la relâcher à contrecœur, et de regarder l'homme qu'elle aime s'éloigner. Après avoir parcouru une dizaine de mètres, Atem s'arrêta pour regarder derrière lui. Il n'aurait pas dû se retourner, la vision face à lui, lui déchirait le cœur. Heba se tenait là le regard triste, tentant de toutes ses forces de retenir ses larmes. Atem lui lança un regard désolé et reprit son chemin en direction du château noir. Une fois qu'Atem fut reparti, Heba ne pouvais plus se retenir de pleurer, elle essuya toutefois ses joues très rapidement. On ne devait pas la voir pleurer, elle devait rester forte, pour ses sœurs, pour son peuple, mais surtout pour Atem et son Grand-père.

Dans les cachots du château noir, Salomon tentait tant bien que mal de se libérer des chaînes qui l'emprisonnait sur le banc de sa prison. Vivian entra dans la cellule, avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres ; elle jubilait de voir le vieux Roi à sa merci. Lorsque Salomon remarqua sa présence, il ne manqua pas de lui jeter un regard noir :

« J'aurais dû m'en douter, bien entendu, il fallait que ce soit une sorcière qui soit derrière tout cela !  
\- Quel plaisir de te voir te tortiller à mes pieds comme un vulgaire ver de terre. C'est tellement agréable d'entendre de telles paroles qui m'emplissent le cœur. « Sorcière ». Mais tu sais pour moi, c'est une très grande qualité.  
\- Tu nous affrontes, en te servant de tes pouvoirs magiques. Tu n'as pas le droit de déclarer la guerre à des gens comme nous, qui ne savons combattre qu'avec des armes ordinaires.  
\- Mais je n'ai aucune intention de me battre, je laisse ce soin à mon Roi.  
\- Ton Roi ?! Si ce Roi existe, j'aimerais bien avoir une discussion avec lui.  
\- Je n'en doute pas, mais lui n'est pas très impatient de te recevoir. Pour tout te dire, il est en train d'organiser un accueil musclé aux troupes qui viennent à ton secours.  
\- Si tu crois que je vais rester les bras croisés devant le massacre que tu planifies, tu te trompes !  
\- Mais qui a dit que tu resterais les bras croisés ? »

Vivian fixa le vieux Roi dans les yeux, afin de l'hypnotiser.

« Tu es en mon pouvoir, dorénavant. À partir de maintenant tu devras m'obéir, assouvir mes caprices. Désormais, tu n'auras plus une minute pour te reposer, tu seras occupé, et bien plus que tu ne le crois. Oh oui, beaucoup plus. Hahahaha ! »

« Grand-père ! »

Heba, s'est réveillé en sursaut, haletant de peur. Elle venait de faire un horrible cauchemar, en voyant son grand-père être battu, torturer sous ses yeux, sans qu'elle puisse bouger, sans qu'elle puisse s'interposer pour sauver son dernier parent. Elle descendit de son lit et marcha un peu, tentant de retrouver ses esprits. Ce rêve ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence, c'était un message, Heba en était convaincu.

« Je dois suivre mon instinct. »

Elle s'assit face à sa coiffeuse, regardant son visage blême taché de larmes, n'arrivant pas vraiment à se reconnaître. Elle repensa à son Grand-père, à son rêve. Elle devait le sauver, il fallait qu'elle aille le libérer.

« Tu l'as fait, il n'y a pas si longtemps, et tu sais que tu as eu raison. »

Elle regarda son reflet l'observer avec détermination, elle prit une grande respiration en fermant les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle retrouva dans ses yeux cette étincelle qu'elle avait eue quand elle avait prise la décision de partir affronter Atem, pour en finir avec la guerre.

« Et cette fois encore, tu auras raison ! »

Elle sortit d'un tiroir une paire de ciseaux et commença à couper ses cheveux, laissant tombée ses longues boucles brunes et pourpres sur le sol.

Lorsque l'Aube était sur le point de se lever, Heba se rendit dans la grande salle de réception, où elle et Atem avaient célébré leurs fiançailles, et aussi là où son épée était scellée.

« Pardonne-moi, mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de rompre mon serment. Je suis désolé Bakura, mais je dois reprendre mon épée. »

Lorsqu'elle voulut saisir la coquille de cristal qui emprisonnait son épée, Heba reçut une violente décharge électrique. Persévérante, Heba retenta de prendre son arme, recevant une nouvelle décharge.

« Heba qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

La jeune reine fut surprise par la présence de ses deux sœurs enceintes. Elles l'avaient entendu quitter ses appartements, et l'avaient suivi pour savoir ce qu'elle manigançait.  
« C'est inutile de tenter d'enlever l'épée, tu sais très bien que ton serment l'interdit.  
\- Il n'y a que le Change Cœur qui soit capable de la desceller.  
\- Mais j'ai besoin de mon épée !  
\- Oh, non, ne me dis pas que tu veux remettre ça ?! »

Kisara remarqua avec choc qu'Heba avait de nouveau coupé ses cheveux, et revêtu les vêtements qu'elle portait lorsqu'elle se faisait passer pour le Comte de Thèbes. Elle commença à tourner de l'œil, Heba lui retint, et ne manqua pas de la réprimander.

« Kisara, fait attention quand tu t'évanouis, je te rappel que tu portes un enfant ! Bon sang, elle ne changera jamais.  
\- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ?!  
\- Il faut que j'y aille, vous le savez très bien.  
\- Mais tu ne peux pas aller au combat, tu n'as pas d'épée.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave. Si je n'ai pas la mienne, j'en trouverai une autre. Qu'est-ce que vous dites de celle-ci ? »

Une Fois qu'Heba, pris l'une des épées accrochées au mur en main, cette dernière se décomposa morceau par morceau laissant notre reine complètement dépité. Isis et Kisara étaient au contraire plutôt amusées.

« À mon avis, elle ne va pas t'être très utile dans cet état. »

Agacée, Heba jeta la poignée de l'épée décomposée, et en décrocha une autre du mur, pour la brandir en direction des futures mamans.

« J'ai l'impression que celle-ci conviendra mieux. Regardez, elle semble beaucoup plus solide. »

À peine qu'elle eut le temps de terminer sa phrase que l'épée en question se mis à briller avant de disparaître.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!  
\- Heba rappel toi, tu as fait une promesse.  
\- Oui, je sais, j'ai promis de ne plus me servir d'une épée. Mais je n'ai jamais fait de serment disant que je devais rester enfermer ici toute ma vie !  
\- Heba attend !  
\- Laisse tomber Kisara, tu sais bien que ça ne sert à rien. Elle ne nous écoute jamais de toute façon. »

Se résolvant à partir sans épée, Heba alla dans les écuries du château récupérer son cheval Hikari, elle accrocha à sa scelle un sac de vivre et quelques gourdes d'eau. Elle se doutait qu'il faudrait plusieurs jours pour se rendre au Château noir. Quelques minutes après avoir quitté le château, Hikari s'arrêta subitement en hennissant pour exprimer son mécontentement.

« Et bien Hikari, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu n'as pas envie de partir en vadrouille ? Ça ne te plaît pas ?  
\- Ça non, ça ne me plaît pas du tout !  
\- Tiens, maintenant, tu parles. Depuis quand ?  
\- Depuis toujours. Du moins, quand il n'y a personne dans les environs. Puis-je te rappeler que tu es la seule à me comprendre, le Change Cœur Bakura t'a appris à communiquer avec les animaux. Bon écoute, je vais te dire. Je n'approuve pas du tout ta décision.  
\- Ça, tu vois, ça m'es totalement égal. À ce que je sais, je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, et puis d'ailleurs, je ne l'ai demandé à personne. Je suis désolé, mais je ne compte pas faire exception avec toi mon ami. »

Plus loin dans la forêt, Atem, Mahad, Seto et leurs soldats, continuaient leur traversé.

« Atem, cela fait maintenant plusieurs jours que nous chevauchons sans prendre le moindre repos. Nos hommes sont épuisés, nous devrions nous arrêter un instant.  
\- Non Mahad, nous ne nous reposerons pas tant que nous n'aurons pas trouvé le château noir.  
\- Je suis d'accord avec Atem. Très franchement, je n'ai pas confiance en ce Roi noir. Pour ne pas risquer de tomber dans une embuscade nous devons poursuivre notre route, sans nous arrêter.  
\- Seto, nous sommes encore en terrain neutre, nous ne risquons rien ici pour l'instant. »

Avec Atem à sa tête, nos vaillants chevaliers poursuivirent leur chemin, sans se rendre compte qu'ils étaient observés.


	4. CHAPITRE 4 : UN CHEMIN PLEINS D'EMBÛCHES

_Hello les ptit chou, je suis de retour. Désolé j'ai vraiment mis beaucoup de temps à mettre a jour ce tome 2 de Heba princesse Guerrière. D'ailleurs j'ai vu que le premier tome à dépassé les 1000 lectures, Merci Merci Merci Milles Merci! J'avais beaucoup de chose à gérer dans ma vie personnel et professionnel, tout est plus stable maintenant, je vais pouvoir me remettre à l'écriture, cela m'a beaucoup manqué, vous m'avez manqué. Dans l'espoir que ce chapitre sera à l'hauteur de votre patience. Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Un chemin plein d'embûches

Cela faisait plusieurs kilomètres que notre jeune reine avait quittée les limites de son royaume, seulement elle ne voyait toujours rien à l'horizon qui pouvait lui indiquer qu'elle s'approchait du Royaume de la reine Noire.  
« Cela maintenant plusieurs heures que nous voyageons et je n'aperçois toujours rien. Dis-moi Hikari, es-tu bien sûr que c'est la route pour le château noir ?  
\- Je l'espère.  
\- Comment ça, tu l'espères ?! Tu m'avais juré que tu la connaissais.  
\- Tu sais l'erreur est humaine.  
\- Oui, c'est vrai, mais je te rappel que tu es un cheval. Bon trêve de plaisanteries. Où sommes-nous ?  
\- À mon avis, nous ne sommes pas près d'arriver au château noir.  
\- Tu as donc fait exprès de t'en éloigner ?!  
\- Ben… J'ai simplement, comment dire. Suivie mon instinct animal.  
\- Ma patience à des limites. Je préfère voyager seule qu'avec un cheval qui ment comme toi. Franchement, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me fasses ça.  
\- Et moi, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu tiennes tant à aller au combat.  
\- J'ai des raisons de vouloir y aller ! Il vaut peut-être mieux qu'on se sépare ici. J'en ai marre. Au revoir. »  
Hikari trotta vers Heba qui était descendu fâcher de son dos, il lui poussa son épaule avec son museau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Hikari ? Arrête de me suivre.  
\- Aller Heba, on peut faire la paix ?  
\- Non, pas question, je ne veux que tu viennes avec moi. »

Elle s'éloigna du cheval avec une petite moue boudeuse, une moue qu'elle avait du mal à maintenir puisqu'elle avait également envie de rire. Certes, elle était déçue que son ami lui ait menti, mais elle comprenait son point de vue. Elle lui avait déjà pardonné, mais elle voulait s'amuser un petit peu. Elle continuait d'avancer lentement, lorsque soudain elle entendit Hikari crier au secours. Elle se rebroussa chemin et aperçu son cheval pris au piège dans des sables mouvants. Elle courut vers lui pour essayer de l'aider seulement elle-même se retrouva piégé, et s'enfonça dans le sable de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle et son cheval soit totalement ensevelies.

Bien des kilomètres plus loin, Atem, Mahad, Seto et leurs troupes, continuèrent d'avancer dans la forêt. En regardant derrière lui, Seto remarqua que l'un des chevaux était sans son cavalier.

« Attendez, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Où est passé le soldat Taylor ? »  
En faisant demi-tour pour retrouver le soldat, Seto fut soudainement soulever de son cheval et plaqué contre un arbre, les jambes balançant dans le vide. Il cria par surprise, et tenta de se défaire de l'emprise qui le maintenait au-dessus du sol. Entendant les cris de Seto, Atem et Mahad, le rejoignirent et retrouvèrent leur compagnon suspendu dans les airs.

« Atem, il a été attaqué par un arbre.  
\- Non messieurs, je ne suis pas un arbre. »

C'était une étrange créature recouverte d'écorce qui retenait fermement Seto contre l'arbre. Il lâcha Seto sans crier gare, sauta de l'arbre et partit en sautillant et en faisant la roue.

« Attendez, je ne comprends pas… On a rêvé ou… ? Demanda Mahad  
\- Non, il avait l'air bien réel. Répondit Atem.  
\- Ah ça, je peux te le confirmer, il était bien vrai. Je te jure, si je l'attrape, j'en fais des brindilles ! Grogna Seto.  
\- C'est de la magie vous croyez ?  
\- Non messieurs, vous vous trompez, nous ne sommes pas des créatures magiques. Nous sommes en réalité des lutins de la forêt. »

Atem chercha d'où provenait cette petite voix. Après avoir regardé autour de lui, il commença à regarder à travers les feuillages, et entre les branches, il aperçut un autre lutin recouvert d'écorces, assis sur une branche regardant le jeune roi et ses soldats qui étaient en contre-bas.

« Des lutins de la forêt ? À ce que je sais ils, ne sont pas agressifs en temps normal.  
\- Sachez chevalier, que nous avons changé. »

Sentant, qu'ils pouvaient être menacés. Atem et ses hommes sortirent leurs épées, pour pouvoir se défendre.  
Sans qu'ils ne puissent réellement réagir, les soldats furent pris d'assaut par les lutins qui s'était caché dans les buissons. Faisant tomber les cavaliers de cheval et en les démunissant de leurs armes les uns après les autres. Atem réussi néanmoins à tenir à l'écart les lutin qui commençais à l'approcher jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve avec une épée sculptée dans le bois pointé sur lui, seulement au bout de cette épée, personne ne s'y trouvait.

« Dépose ton arme étranger, rends-toi tout de suite !  
\- Me rendre ? Et à qui dois-je me rendre ?  
\- À moi, je suis juste en face de toi.  
\- Mais comment veux-tu que je me rende si je ne peux pas te voir.  
\- Tu ne me vois pas, car je suis le lutin de l'air. Je pense que tu as pu remarquer que les lutins de la terre au désarmer tous tes soldats. Je crois qu'il serait plus sage de me confier ton épée. Et je te conseille de le faire sans discuter.  
\- On m'avait dit que vous étiez plutôt du genre pacifique.  
\- Oui, c'est vrai, mais nous ne le pas avec des hommes armés qui traverse notre territoire.  
\- Nous ignorions qu'il vous appartenait, nous ne voyions personne aux alentours.  
\- Et pourtant, nous étions sous vos yeux début le début, seulement nous sommes des expert dans l'art du camouflage. »

Des lutins prirent l'épée d'Atem, et le forcèrent à avancer à travers les arbres.

« Où est-ce que vous nous emmenez ?  
\- Voir quelqu'un qui décidera si vous pouvez poursuivre votre voyage ou si votre route s'arrête ici. »  
Poussés par les lutins de la forêt, Atem et ses hommes s'enfoncèrent plus profondément dans la forêt en ignorant ce que le sort leur réservait.

Revenons, quelques kilomètres en arrière, une fois ensevelît sous les sables mouvants Heba tomba dans un tunnel de terre et se retrouva soudain au pied de cinq hommes qui l'entourait et l'observait en riant.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de mon cheval ?!  
\- ouhh, mais il est nerveux le petit.  
\- franchement si j'étais toi, ce n'est pas pour mon cheval que je m'inquiéterai.  
\- non moi, j'aurais peur pour ma tête. »

Ils soulevèrent Heba par les bras pour la remettre sur ses pieds, et commencèrent à la fouiller.

« Mais il n'a rien sur lui ? Tu n'as pas d'or sur toi mon mignon ?  
-Oui, dis-nous où tu as caché ta bourse.  
\- Je n'ai rien, je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi.  
\- Allons, un jeune homme de bonne famille ne devrait jamais voyager sans un sou. Allez les mecs, on le retourne ! »

Ils attrapèrent la princesse par les pieds et lui mire la tête en bas et la secouèrent pour voir si des pièces d'or tombaient. Heba trouva cela un brin amusant, mais essayait de ne pas le montrer.

« Reposez-moi à terre tout de suite !  
-Aller hop dans les citrons. 1, 2 et 3 ! »

Les cinq hommes, jetèrent le Comte de Thèbes dans l'un des grands tas de citron présent tout autour d'eux. En se relevant, Heba jeta un citron au visage d'un des brigands qui c'était rapproché d'elle.

« C'est ainsi que vous accueillez les voyageurs ?!  
-Uniquement les mendiants, maintenant au boulot !  
\- Comment ça ? Vous pourriez au moins me dire ce qu'il faut que je fasse.  
\- Il faut presser des citrons.  
\- presser des citrons ? Et comment je fais ça ?  
\- Il faut, les couper en deux et après, tu les presses avec les dents. »

Le brigand prit un citron, le coupa à main nue, plaça l'une des moitiés entre ses dents et pressa le fruit au-dessus d'un bol.

« Allez dépêche-toi le chef à soif.  
\- Et puis-je savoir qui est votre chef ?  
\- Tu es dans le repère du féroce Ushio dévoreur de citron bien sûr.  
\- Emmenez-moi le voir, je veux lui parler.  
\- Et pour lui dire quoi ?  
\- Et bien… Pour lui dire où est cacher mon trésor évidemment.  
\- Ahhh ! Je savais bien que tu devais avoir des richesses cachées quelque part. Par contre, je te préviens, si tu as menti, je te ferai avaler tous les citrons, jusqu'au dernier ! »

Le brigand, saisi Heba par la taille et la porta sur le côté pour l'amener à son chef.

Dans les bas-fonds de la forêt, Atem ses compagnons et l'ensemble de ses soldats était amené aux pieds d'un immense chêne. Les lutins les forcèrent à se mettre à genoux.

« Mettez-vous a genoux tout de suite. Portez allégeance à la Reine Sérénity !  
-Ah oui une reine ? Et où est-elle ? Pour l'instant, je ne vois personne aux alentour qui ressemble à une reine. » Répondit Atem.

Soudain, le vent souffla fortement à travers les arbres faisant tournoyer les feuilles dans les airs.

« Et bien, tu trompes chevalier. »

Les feuilles s'orientèrent vers la jointure des plus grosse branche de l'arbre, pour former un amas de feuilles, qui s'est soulevé pour révéler une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux, revêtu d'une robe entièrement composé de feuille.

« Je n'ai pas le choix que de te contredire. Je te demande de me pardonner du comportement de mes sujets, mais vous avez transgressé nos lois, et il est de mon devoir de vous punir.  
\- Mais nous n'avons rien fait de mal. Nous passions dans cette forêt, pour pouvoir nous rendre au Château noir, nous n'avions aucune mauvaise intention envers vous.  
\- Ces raisons stupides ne m'intéressent pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tous les hommes armés qui viennent ici, n'apporte que la mort et la destruction. Votre présence ici, détruit l'harmonie et la paix de la nature.  
\- Et si je suppose bien, les fautif, doivent le payer de leur vie ?  
\- Je n'y suis pour rien, ce n'est pas moi qui ai instauré ses lois.  
\- Écoutez, je peux comprendre, que vous soyez désapprobatrice envers les armes, mais mes hommes et moi, avons une bonne raison pour les porter. Vous ne voulez pas savoir pourquoi ? »

L'ensemble des soldats supplièrent la reine Serenity d'écouler l'explication de leur souverain.

« Silence ! Quel est ton nom chevalier ?  
-Atem, majesté.  
\- Tes paroles ont l'air sincères. Je pense que tu mérites une chance d'être sauvé. Je vais même être généreuse, je vais t'en accorder trois. Je vais te proposer de relever trois épreuves, si tu réussi l'une d'entre elle, je vous laisserai repartir, et je te promets que nous ne retiendrons aucun de tes hommes.  
\- Dans ce cas, j'accepte de relever vos défis.  
\- très, bien, nous allons donc tester ta valeur, ta bravoure ainsi que ta vitesse. Tu vois ce sablier ? Un certain temps va s'écouler avant que le sable ne se déverse entièrement. Avant que le dernier grain de sable ne soit tombé, tu devras avoir trouvé 10 animaux différents. Une fois que tu les auras trouvés, je te demande de les chasser et les abattre. Si tu réussi vous repartirez sain et sauf, mais si tu échoues, tes hommes et toi finirez pendu aux plus hautes branches de cet arbre. »

Intrigué par l'épreuve proposée par la jeune reine, Mahad se précipita vers Atem pour le mettre en garde.

« Atem, il faut refuser, il y a peut-être un piège. Cette forêt n'abrite peut-être pas autant d'animaux différents. »

Seto à son tour s'approcha du jeune souverain pour lui faire part de son avis sur l'épreuve.

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter Atem, tu sais que je peux imiter le cri de chaque animal de la forêt. Ça ne sera pas très compliqué de les attirer en dehors des sous-bois. Une fois qu'ils seront à découvert, tu n'auras plus qu'à les abattre, les uns après les autres.  
\- Et bien Atem, j'attends ta réponse. Aurais-tu peur de nous montrer ton habilité ?  
\- Non, je n'ai pas peur. Je ne veux tout simplement pas me plier à ce genre d'exercice. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai tuer tous ces animaux sans le moindre motif valable. Si je ne me trompe pas, ton rôle est bien de protéger la nature ? Navré Reine Sérénity, mais c'est non !  
\- Donc pour faire simple, tu refuses.  
\- Tu ne m'as décrit que la première épreuve, décris moi donc les suivantes.  
\- T'est-il venu à l'esprit que tu avais peut-être refusé l'épreuve la plus facile ? »

Dans la caverne des Brigands, Heba fut déposé aux pieds d'une estrade qui faisait office de trône au fameux chef des voleurs.

« On capturer ce morveux, il dit qu'il a caché un trésor quelque part, qu'est-ce qu'on en fait patron ? »

Ushio le dévoreur de citron avait une carrure très imposante les cheveux très noirs enveloppés dans une sorte de turban, et le teint de sa peau était extrêmement jaune, sûrement dû à sa très forte consommation de citrons.

« Tu vas me dire où tu as planqué ce trésor ou tes oreilles vont finir attachées dans le dos.  
\- Il est dans mon château bien sûr, vous n'avez qu'à m'y accompagner et je vous le remettrais.  
\- Tiens donc, aussi simplement que ça ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Où est donc ce beau château mon joli ?  
\- C'est le château noir.  
\- Hahaha ! Et toi, tu es qui, le fils de la reine noir ? Où est-ce que tu te prends pour un petit rigolo qui pense être drôle, j'ai horreur que l'on se moque de moi !  
\- Je ne me moque pas de vous, votre visage tout jaune me fait bien trop peur.  
\- Fait attention à ce que tu dis, si tu me tape trop sur les nerfs ça risque de barder pour toi. »

Un des hommes de main d'Ushio surgit de derrière lui et regarda attentivement le Comte. Heba ne le connaissait que trop bien, il s'agissait de Bandit Kent. La jeune reine fut soudain prise de peur que le bandit ne révèle tout de son identité à son chef de clan.

« Tout ceci commence vraiment à m'ennuyer et tu me connais Ushio, je n'aime pas m'ennuyer.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que l'on peut bien en faire ? Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il puisse être bien utile pour presser les citrons.  
\- Tu ne dois pas te fier aux apparences Ushio. Regarde-le un peu plus attentivement. »

Bandit Kent s'approcha doucement d'Heba et lui caressa la joue. La jeune reine ne manqua pas de repousser la main du voleur, en lui lançant un regard réprobateur.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Ushio, je vais m'en occuper, on va faire en sorte qu'il puisse nous divertir. Et nous, on l'habillait en femme, je suis prêt à parier qu'il serait adorable. Et puis ce serait l'occasion de se piquer un bon fou rire.  
\- Ouais ! C'est d'accord, tu sais Kent, j'adore tes idées diabolique. Comme tu vas être mignon, va te mettre une jolie robe de fille ! »

Le brigand, qui avait amené Heba la reprit sur son épaule pour l'emmener se préparer.

« Vous allez me le payer sale vermine ! Reposez-moi par terre ! Je ne veux pas être habillé en fille non, je ne veux pas ! »

Peu importe à quel point elle pouvait se débattre, cela ne perturba pas l'homme qui la portait.

Dans la forêt, Atem, Mahad et Seto se retrouvèrent devant une vieille souche où un lutin venait de planter une immense hache faites de pierres. La jeune Sérénity se leva de son trône afin de présenter au jeune roi son second défi.

« Voici le plus vieil arbre de notre forêt, il a assisté aux phénomènes les plus incroyable au fil des siècles, il est plus fort et plus résistant que n'importe arme de fer. Il faut que tu l'abattre, il doit tomber avant que le dernier grain de sable tombe à son tour, si tu y parviens, je te libèrerai. »

Seto se précipita de saisir la hache, seulement, Atem lui attrapa le bras afin de stopper son mouvement, le brun aux yeux bleu regarda son ami avec interrogation.

« Atem, cette hache est parfaite, cela ne sera pas long. Pour le faire tomber, il faut juste bien trancher de chaque côté du tronc, pas besoin d'y mettre énormément de force, il faut surtout être précis.  
\- Non, Atem, tu ne dois pas accepter. Tu as bien entendu ce qu'elle a dit, cet arbre est plusieurs fois centenaire, voir même millénaire, son écorce s'est renforcé au fil des siècles. Et puis réfléchit, pourquoi la reine de la forêt, te mettrait-elle au défi d'abattre son trône, si ce n'est que pour te piéger ? »

Atem Pris la hache en main et s'approcha de l'arbre en question. Il tendit la main et la passa sur l'écorce d'une des racines qui émergeait du sol. Il ressentit une énergie impressionnante traversé ses doigts et atteindre son cœur. Il se rappela ce qu'Heba lui avait appris, que toute la nature autour de lui était vivante.

« Cet arbre est un être vivant, je ne peux pas me résoudre à le tuer. Et même si je m'acharnais sur lui, je ne lui ferais qu'une misérable égratignure. Mes coups de hache ne lui feront pas plus de mal qu'une rafale de vent ou même la foudre. Chère Reine Sérénity protectrice de la forêt et des animaux, donne-moi une autre épreuve. Je suis sûr qu'il en existe une bien plus acceptable que celles que tu m'as proposé jusqu'à maintenant.  
\- Tu es bien audacieux, Cher Chevalier. Très bien, tu en auras une autre, mais je te préviens, que personne n'a jamais réussi l'épreuve que je vais te proposer, es-tu bien sûr de ta décision ? »


End file.
